Tee Shirt
Tee Shirt is a human male, even if he usually smells like garbage, who despite his demeanor and sometimes the acts he commits actually does a lot for his community, Daten City, and the Angels within it. He's Strappon's cousin and Overshirt's twin brother. Tee is the owner of the Deadbeats, a gang of undriven Fallen Angels and Heavenbent humans who commit crimes for the sake of Daten City. Tee fights with firearms, usually handguns, and uses kickboxing in close-combat. Appearance Tee is a slender 17-year-old with a light complexion. He has thick, usually unkept and unwashed, curly brown hair that is parted to the left side and hazel eyes. Tee is covered in deep scars all over his body, notably on his right eye, which is partially closed and blind, on his throat/neck, and all over his hands. His has 2 eyebrow piercings on his left eyebrow, a left nose piercing, snakebite piercings in his bottom lip, and other numerous piercings on his ears. His clothing usually consists of a tan, loose-fitting plaid overshirt, incredibly worn sneakers, and very distressed jeans. The tee shirts he wears usually have angelic imagery (usually crosses, feathers, wings, etc) when he actually changes them. He embellishes himself with numerous silver rings, pants chains, and a silver chain necklace. Personality Tee is a bit of an asshole, who often goes above and beyond to be the biggest dick in the room in more ways than one. He has a problem with authority and major anger issues, but it usually extinguishes as quickly as it flares. This stems from an incredibly abusive structured childhood he strives to forget. He's incredibly protective of Overshirt, possibly to the point of unhealthy obsession. He loves his brother to death and would easily give his life and soul to protect him, and isn't afraid to show it. If there is a good-looking lady in the room, he's attracted like a magnet to them. He'll try his hardest to woo them, though he often drives them off with his rudeness, let alone his stench. He also shares his twin's contempt for other men, so he's generally very abrasive. Underneath it all, Tee is actually very kind-hearted and he will go above and beyond for the people close to him, even if his attitude never lessens up over time. Background mentions of abuse in ABOUT section Tee is a smelly, dirty, foul-mouthed son-of-a-bitch who loves to be an ass and go against every rule set for him and anyone else. He gets off on peoples reaction to his stench, because lawdeh knows he has a LOT of it. He hasn't taken a decent bath in about 5 or so years. He cooks pretty decently, but he burns everything he bakes. To a crisp. He's obsessed with coffee, especially his brother's. Tee and Overshirt had a pretty rough beginning. They were born to a single mother named Cardigan, who worked hard to support them on her own. She eventually found a man, who she dated and then married.The marriage took a bad turn, and the two ended up with Child Protective Services for at the age of 6. The two were taken into Foster Care by a man named Mankini McFuckins, and the situation took an even darker turn. The man was actually a demon in disguise on the Surface, and he had ill intent. He kept the twins separated, and intended to turn them against each other for his own sick entertainment. Tee was kept out of sight deep in his basement. He had no idea what his brother was going through, and he refused to let the man twist his mind. When he was 14, he found a way to escape and he found someone, a fallen Angel, out of Mankini's wide influence that was able to save the brothers and put Mankini behind bars. Mankini somehow escaped trial, but the twins were put into Child Services again, where their mother fought to get them back in her life. She won, and Overshirt lived with her ever since. Tee, however, couldn't stand to live with her and went to find a way to make it on his own. His experience left him scarred, head to toe and completely lame in one leg, and mentally beaten. Unlike his brother, Tee couldn't stand to try to forget and sought revenge on everyone who hurt them. He hated every single one and wanted to make their lives hell. He turned to a life of crime, joining gangs and causing trouble. He was in and out of jail repeatedly, never seeming to learn his lesson. Overshirt bailed him out a lot, but it was getting taxing on their relationship. When his gangs dwindled and his reputation started to make it difficult to get jobs and have a real life, he realized that he was only letting them win. His hatred was unfocused and he was taking it out on the people who didn't deserve it. He wanted to turn over a new leaf. He visited their cousin, Strappon, who was now a fully-fledged Templar. There he found Strappon was working with Fallen Angels, those who were also those who forgot or lost their purpose and had to regain their favor with God, and how they were battling Demons and Ghosts to protect Earth. Strappon also mentioned that they were all ignorant assholes and freeloaders, but Tee ignored that part. Along with new-found inspiration, he also found where his efforts should have been aimed against: Demons. Obviously, finding a fallen angel isn't easy. It was a long search, but eventually one came to him. Toesocks. The Angel was a bit frantic and he begged him for help. He was looking for a friend who had fallen long before him, and he felt he was in trouble. Tee said he'd help him look if he helped him find others to join them. Tee bailed the Fallen Angel, Tattoo, out of jail and from then on he had two incredibly loyal companions. Tee had offered them a chance at repentance, through his cousin's abbey, but the Angels had seemed hesitant, even reluctant, to do so. And these Fallen Angels were not the only ones he found that felt this way. And so, Tee's gang of ragtag deadbeat Fallen Angels and crooked Heavenbent humans began and expanded. They assist Strappon in many ways, sometimes through funding, donations, manpower, and information. Strappon has learned not to question it. If a Fallen finally decides to work toward redemption, they're more than welcome to join The Abbey. Abilities Gallery Trivia * He's totally lame in his left leg. He can't feel it at all. He might even use it as a bludgeon. * His hatred for demons runs deep enough that he can't stand on neutral ground. * Older men in particular are triggers for his rage. Category:Humans Category:NPCs